Ian
by PruBen
Summary: A couple of teens go through some high school drama
1. Chapter 1

Ian was walking down the hall with his girlfriend, Sasha. He laughed as people parted in the hallways for them to walk. They were named the most popular couple of the school. Laughing again, he whispered to Sasha, "When do you want to skip today?" As she shrugged the Ian felt someone bump into him. It was a short girl, who had black hair that was short on one side and long on the other. Sasha frowned and sneered, "Get out of the way freak." Ian kept walking as the girls books fell to her feet. Laughing along with his friends and girlfriend, they continued to their first classes.

Valentine had gotten to school a few minutes late, but she was still early. She usually met her friend, Levi, by the office, and this morning was no different. They walked down the hall to their first class together, and they saw the hall slowly moving aside for the bitch and her boyfriend. It was supposedly the high schools most popular couple, but she could care less. She didn't care that everybody parted just for them. She was going to class no matter if it meant shoving them aside. But instead, she got bumped into him and her books fell to her combat boot feet. Valentine looked at Sasha and glared at her. She heard Ian's remark and rolled her eyes.  
>"Sorry for bumping into you and your bitch." She said, and started to pick up her books with the aid of Levi.<p>

Hearing the remark, Ian looked back over at his shoulder with a sneer. But he soon looked over at Sasha who was poking his arm. "Yes, love?" He said with a slight British accent. She laughed. "Are you coming to class? Or you just going to walk by the door and keep going?" Ian went red slightly. "Oh... Ha-ha! Come on! Let's get in and get seated before Mr. Allen shows up."  
>"And it looks like you're late, Mr. Richfield and Ms Rose. Care to bring your books and yourselves into this class and sit with your fellow classmates?" Ian frowned and Sasha put her hands on her hips. Her shoulder bag carried only her make-up, she never bothered with her books. "Y-Yes sir, Mr. Allen. Right away." Ian said before his girlfriend could say anything. "Good, now detention today after school." Ian and Sasha groaned. They had plans today after school. "Yes sir." Sasha said taking her usual seat in the back. Ian went to follow her, but Mr. Allen stopped him. "There's a seat in the front where I would like you to sit." Ian looked at Sasha and sighed. "Yea sure." Aden saw Ian look over his should at her, so she gave him a smug smile and a little sarcastic wave, and finally picked up the last of her books and papers. She knew she was going to be late for class, and sine Levi didn't have this class with her, she couldn't get put of being in trouble, unless she thought of something smart, like always. Witty, was what she was. She said goodbye to Levi and walked to Mr. Allen's class with a sigh. She opened the door and went inside the classroom where most of the student was looking at her, including her. And of course...him. But he was a jerk, and she was a freak, so how could he possibly like her? "Hey Mr. Allen. I would love to say and chat about why I am late but class started and I'm already late, so why don't we just get this on with." She told him. "Why hello Ms Ashville. Since you don't have a valid reason for being late, you can spend after school detention with Mr. Richfield and Ms Rose here." Ian groaned loudly. "Seriously?" He frowned but turned and looked at her. Sasha was sitting back in her chair, at least, until she heard Mr. Allen. "What?" She said standing. "You can't possibly think that she could be in the same detention as me!" Sasha was slowly starting to get on Ian's nerves when she acted like that. It was really pissing him off. "Look, we'll deal Mr. Allen. But let's set aside all of this business and start class now shall we?" He loved the times where he was suave, and he kept his calm as he set down in the desk Mr. Allen had indicated. Immediately, girls flocked to his desk, sitting in all the desks around him. "Leave me alone please girls." "I have a valid reason! He knocked my books and papers out of my hands along with his snobby bitchy girlfriend! And I am not spending my afternoon wasting brain cells hearing her talk in detention while I already kill brain cells with her in this class!" She said. She sat down and glared at Sasha from the back of the room. She could handle Ian, but Sasha? She would rather have forks shoved in her eyes. And then she heard Sasha say she was a freak indirectly. "You know what, Sasha! I am going to be in detention to make you suffer and show you that I am not a freaking weird freak! I'm a person too damn it!" She sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms, pissed. Mr. Allen, seeming to let the words go by unnoticed, turned and started to write down science equations. "Write these down and have them answered by tomorrow." Ian sighed and slowly wrote down the problems. They were easy, but he was too lazy to do them. He could finish the work in detention. Looking over at Valentine. She seemed to be over her little 'speech' and was no longer paying attention. He quickly scribbled down the last of the equations and then a note. He passed it t the girl next to him and motioned for her to hand it over to Valentine. To his surprise, she did. He then looked back at Sasha, who was testing right out in the open. Ian sighed. She surely had some stupid moments. Valentine sighed and took her notebook out and opened to the period they were at. She wrote down all the equations. She started to solve them quickly, since these types of problems came easy to her. And every other equation. Valentine hadn't noticed Ian look at her. A she didn't pay attention to him passing notes, since she didn't care. As far as she knew, she didn't have anything to do with it. After all, he teased her, so he could give two fucks. But the girl next to her tapped her on the arm, and gave her a note. "From Ian." She looked at the note, then Ian, and her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't show it. She was afraid to look at the note. The teacher started to walk by, so she hid the note in her pocket. She looked back at his girlfriend and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why he didn't pick somebody who was smart, but he picked her. Not only the "prettiest" girl in school, according to everybody else, but she was the dumbest, according to her. If there was anything you wanted to know about anyone in the school, Sasha would be your person. She somehow was able to get into the school computer files and read up on every student. Soon, things were spreading like wildfire. The bell had rand; Ian and Sasha were heading out of Mr. Allen's class when he bumped into Valentine once again. "Seriously, get a life. Stalker." Sasha sneered as she walked around her like she was carrying an airborne disease. Pulling Ian with her, they were son out in the hall way. The students were cramming the halls; they had about five minutes of social time before the next bell. Which meant Ian had time to go to the library? But, being a jock, which automatically made him 'stupid', he was unable to. Cursing under his breath, Ian departed with Sasha and headed to his next class, Modern Welfare and Science. Valentine got up from her chair when the bell rang, and put her books in her messenger bag. She threw it over him shoulder, and got bumped into the desk. "Whore. At least I can call myself smart." She said, and walked out. She met Levi at the doorway, and glared at Sasha from the back. She was an evil bitch with a hot boyfriend and a body every guy wanted. But Valentine? She was just Valentine. She walked up behind Sasha, and bumped her on purpose while walking. She looked at her blankly. "Whoops." She said sarcastically, and went to photography class with Levi. Since their was five minutes passing time, she had time to stop by her locker. She walked and told Levi about what happened in class and the detention with dumb and dumber. Ian watched but said nothing as Valentine remarked to Sasha. He just didn't really care. He just wanted to get the day over with, only, he had a feeling that detention was going to suck! Ian didn't want to go, nor did Sasha. She headed Photography class, and was one of the last people in their seats before the late bell. She sat in the back, glaring at Levi and Valentine on her way.<br>Ian's class was much less fun than he hoped. This was the one class that no matted how well he studied or did; the teacher always gave him a D. They had yet another test today. He mentally groaned as he sat in his desk in the back of the class. Valentine sat down at the table on the stool. She smiled at Levi cracked a joke. She got out her camera from her bag and put it on the table, showing him new photos she had taken. Being a photographer was her life long dream, and she was so happy to be taking this class with her best friend. As soon as Sasha walked in, she smiled faded. As Sasha walked past her, she gave her a smug little smile. If this was how the day was starting, detention was going to be hell. And English, with both of them. The good thing was, Levi was in that class. Sasha sat down and continued to glare at the two kids. She pulled out her small, digital camera. Which oh so conveniently was pink. There many picture of her and Ian on them and a few of her other fellow cheerleaders. Pulling her bubble-gum pink hair into a long ponytail, Sasha turned the camera on and pressed record. Then she set it on the table facing the two kids she hated so much. With a smug smile, she rose and walked up to the front of the class to grab a tissue, and on her way back, she shoved Levi, as he was turning to Valentine, towards the shorter girl. Laughing as she sat down, she then stopped her camera. Levi was showing Valentine features on his new camera he had gotten for his birthday last night, and showing her how to use them, when he felt himself getting pushed. He took down Valentine with her, and fell onto of her. They slowly got up and put their stools up, sitting back down. Valentine knew exactly who it was. She looked at Sasha, and got up, going over to the paint rack. She got a bottle of black oil paint, which stained, and opened it. She walked past Sasha and "accidentally" squirted it on her shirt. "Whoops. Sorry." She said sarcastically. She wiped the rest off on her shirt like a napkin and threw it on her lap. She sat back down and talked to Levi. '_Oh that girl is going to get it now.'_ Sasha thought. But, as soon as she hatched the perfect plan, the bell rang. Grabbing her camera, Sasha quickly walked out of the room before the teacher could excuse them. She walked to Ian's locker, where he was waiting. "Hey, babe." He said smiling and giving her a light peck on the lips. "I missed you." She laughed. "Do you have an extra shirt I can wear? Look what that nobody did to me!" Sasha exclaimed holding her shirt out slightly. "Yea, I think so." He answered nodding and pulled out a blue shirt out of his locker. "Here. Should fit you." Sasha grabbed it and threw it on over her stained shirt. Once it was over her shoulders, she let the dirty one drop. "There." Ian laughed and picked it up to throw it in his locker when he saw them walking towards his locker. "Don't look now, Sasha." Valentine got off her stool and waited for Levi. "I love how that oil paint won't come out of her shirt!" Levi said with an exciting smile. "I know! It's about time I do that. It felt good, too." She said with a wide smile. They walked past Ian's locker, where pinky just so happened to be. They walked past the and into English. Unfortunately, they had class with both of them. They took their seat in the back of Mrs. Ashton's class and started to talk again about what she had done. Levi had gotten very excited about the whole thing. Sasha glared at the two as they walked into the classroom. "Let's go Sasha, don't let them get to you. It's bad for your health..." She glared at him. "Oh shut up, Ian. You can get on my nerves with that British accent of yours." Ian just stared at her. Changing his mind about saying something, Ian just stormed into English. He took a new seat in the back not too far from Valentine and Levi. He was suddenly curious as to what they had done to piss the two friends off.  
>Sasha walked into the room a good ten minutes after the late bell and took the empty seat with all other jocks and cheerleaders. The entire time she ignored Ian and the other two, which was different and unusual for her. Valentine was talking with Levi as she watched Ian walk into the room mad. She stopped talking for a minute when he sat not far behind then, then went back to talking to Levi, quieter. After the bell rung, the teacher had started to talk. "Good morning. Today, you are going to get projects out of school with a partner. I have chosen your partners." Valentine watched Sasha walk in and rolled her eyes. The teacher ignored her and gave her a detention slip.<br>The teacher went on with the list of parings until there were four left. Levi, Ian, Sasha, and Valentine. Valentine prayed for her and Levi to be paired, but those chances were slim to none. "Levi and Sasha will work together. And Valentine and Ian will work together." Inside, Levi was fuming. If they were partners, he would do all the work, and he would explode on her one day.  
>Valentine didn't want to be paired with a jerk that made fun of her. She already got it enough at home, which is why she was she was never home. He would poke fun at her, and make fun of her. He wouldn't leave her alone, and he would tell everybody she was a freak. So not only did she still have detention with him, but she had a project. "Your projects are due at the end of the year." The teacher said, handing out packets of the project to everyone. "Great.' Levi and Valentine thought. Another plus to them working with the two people they hate most. Why did they hate them anyway? Because they were different? Was it a crime to not be the same? But there was no way out of it now. No way. This would be hell. Sasha gaped at the teacher. "Are you serious?" She anything but screamed at him. When he just stood there and ignored her, she stood up and stormed out of the room. Sasha decided to go ahead and head to Detention. It was lunch next, but she didn't give a damn.<br>Ian just watched, slightly confused. _'What's her problem been lately?'_ He thought. Sasha was always one who would casually stroll up to the teacher and request a partner change. That's how they ended up being partners most of the time. When he heard his name called, along with Valentine's he said nothing but looked down at his notebook. It turned out he had been doodling the entire time he thought. He went wide-eyed seeing that he was her name. "Ugh!" He said frantically ripping the paper out and crumbling it into a ball. As he threw it into the trash, he felt his phone vibrate. Ian sat back down and soon slid his phone open. _'Here's the skink's number. You'll need it.'_ It was from Sasha. He ignored it and shut his phone and sighed. _'Why me?' _He thought with a mental sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

A continue to Ian(:

"Don't worry Princess, I'm not happy about working with you either!" Levi shouted before she left the room. Valentine looked down at her notebook and snickers rather loudly. It was quiet funny and this was going to be interesting. "You guys have until the end of the period to get with your partners and work on your projects. After today, your on your own. Go." He said and walked back to his desk. Valentine turned around to face Levi, and started talking to him. She looked at Ian from the corner of her eye and kept talking. "He won't even wanna do a project with someone like me. I'm just gonna do it, get it over with, and say he helped me on the project." She told him. She got up and went over to Ian's desk. "Hey Prince, get up. I'm sure as hell not doing this project on my own and if I have to work with you, well then so be it. But your working on it to, so lets go and get this over with. because working with me if no prize, and it's no prize working with you either." That was a lie. She had liked him ever since the second grade, even though he made fun of her everyday. She wanted to work with him, but in a way, she didn't, because she knew he would torture her. Ian picked up his books and stood. "Good luck with that." He sneered. "We can work on it after school. Here's my number." He handed her a slip of paper with his number on it and left as the bell rang. It was around maybe one o'clock, and Ian decided to just hang around the back of the school for his free period. He had detention next, so he was in no hurry to do anything. Valentine rolled her eyes and got up, getting her things. She walked out the door to the lunch room with Levi, and sat down outside. She didn't have lunch, but she never did, since it was a waist of her time. instead her and Levi just hung out. As soon as the bell rung, Valentine said goodbye to Levi and went to detention. She sat in the far back corner because nobody else was here. She had a nasty feeling that it was only going to the three of them anyway and the teacher would barely be there, since she heard he never was for detention anyway. As he heard the bell ring, Ian heard a groan behind him. "Let's get this over with." Sasha grumbled. "Well there you are." Ian said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go. It can't be too bad. Its only a couple hours." Sasha groaned again. "Oh please at least that we can talk in there." But her hope was killed. The teacher was in there for once. He assigned seats to them, forcing them to go into each of their own corners of the room. Ian pulled out his book and began to read while Sasha just sat there and waited to see if he would leave this time. Fortunately, he did after about ten minutes into the detention period. She smiled a quick smile and pulled out her phone. She set Ian a text but ignored it. Frowning, Sasha stood up and spoke out. "Soo Valentine, I hear your dating that Levi freak."


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine watched them walk in and snickered. She smirked as Sasha took her seat far from Ian and thought to herself 'Thats what the bitch gets.' She ignored them and was perfectly fine being in detention until the teacher left. She heard Sasha take her phone out, and start texting. Then she heard a phone go off, knowing it was Ian's. Then she heard Sasha speak. What came out of her mouth, though, made her laugh out loud. "Aha! Yeah, no. Were not dating. He's my best friend. But he thats ok because I heard Ian's dating a bitch, but you don't hear him complaining. Although if I was dating you, I would just end my life right there. I'd rather be dead." She said with a smirk. "Why are you going out with her in the first place anyway Ian? She's a total bitch and everything has to go her way. Just saying." She said, pulling her ipod out and putting an earbud in one head and playing with the other. At that question, Ian raised his eyes from his book. "Honestly... I'm not sure why I am any more. Maybe it's because she's the head cheerleader? Maybe she's the most popular girl in the school? Hell. I forgot why I asked her out. Happy now with my answer?" He said turning back to his book. Sasha just stared at him. How could he say something like that? "Ha! Dumb bitch got what she deserved." She said. "Any more stupid questions you have to ask me princess?" She said sarcastically and turned to her ipod. She got her phone out and texted Levi, then put her phone back away. Ian opened the text Sasha had sent him last period. "Her number..." He whispered. "Hmm." He sent the number a message. 'Hey, uh what time do you want to work on our project? This is Valentine right?' He closed his phone and looked back down at his book. Sasha growled and sat back down in her chair. She had nothing to say to the girl or Ian. She pulled out her routine booklet and flipped through the pages. "Thats what I thought." She said. She felt her phone vibrating, and thought it was from Levi. It was from a unknown number, but she opened it anyway. She read the text and looked at Ian. 'How did you get my number? And how about after school?' She put her phone back in her pocket and put the other earbud in her ear. 'Sure, I'm good today, and Sasha.' He replied looking up at her then at Sasha. He frowned and sent her a text. 'Why have you been such a bitch lately?' She looked down at her phone. Reading the text, she gasped. "Maybe it's because of you!" She yelled storming out of the room. Sasha had been doing that a lot lately. "I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction..." He murmured marking his page and shutting it. She read the text and replied. 'We can't do it at my house for personal reasons. Anywhere else is fine.' She said putting her phone away. She jumped at her random outburst and smiled. "Finally!" She said. "I thought she would never leave. Shit." She focused on her ipod again and tuned the rest of the world out. Ian gave a small smile at her reaction. 'If you want we can work on it at my house. Parents don't give a damn.' He smiled at her reaction to Sasha. As he put his book in his book-bag, Ian noticed something on the floor. He picked up the paper, and went over to Valentine. He tapped her shoulder twice before saying, "Is this yours?" 'Ok. I don't know where you live though.' She said. She would walk if she had to, for all she cared. She put her feet up and sighed. Why was he being so nice to her? I mean...she liked him, but she wasn't nice to him. Only because he was a jerk to her. So why was he being nice to her now? She knew he didn't like her at all. She felt a tap on her shoulder and blushed a little, looking at the paper. "What is it?" She said. "Its got your name on it... So I assumed it was yours." He answered. Ian saw her blush and he went rosy himself. After handing her the paper, he casually went back to his desk. 'I can drive you to my house if you want...' He sent back. After that, he laid his head on the desk and fell took the peice of paper and looked at it, then put it in her bag. Valentine caught a quick glance at him blush before he walked away, which made her blush even more. She hide her face by looking back down at her ipod. She felt her phone and answered it reading the text. 'Sure. Thats fine. Meet me at the front doors of the school.' She told him, then put her phone away. 'Kk. I can do that.' He put his phone back in his pocket and laid his head on his desk. A light nap shouldn't hurt too much. After all, they still had 45 minutes before the end of detention. He can sacrifice a few minutes for some sleep. Ian closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Sasha was in the girls bathroom, fixing her make-up. Her eye-liner had started to smear, and she hadn't really seen the other girls today. Maybe they were out shopping and she forgot. Oh well, she thought. I'll just do something until the end of school. She put her phone away and turned up the volume to the music. She took her books out and started to work on her homework. She rubbed her eyes. She didn't wanna be here, and she didn't wanna go after school with Ian. And hopefully, his girlfriend didn't tag a long. Because if she did, she wouldn't go. Levi asked the study hall teacher to go to the bathroom, and since she didn't care, he walked around the school. He walked past a few classroom, the art and technology hall, and past the girls bathroom where he saw a pretty but mean girl fixing her makeup. He rolled her eyes at her and yelled in the bathroom. "You look fine, go back to class." The carried on his merry way. "Oh shut up!" Sasha yelled. She was seriously getting pissed at Ian's attitude. He didn't even text her back! She finished fixing her eye-liner and headed back towards the front of the school. Screw detention, and Ian. She was leaving school. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her corvet. Getting in, she started the car and quickly drove out of the parking lot. Ian kept his eyes closed even though he woke up every so often thanks to Valentine's music. "Turn it down..." He whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him over the blaring earphones in her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi laughed as she told him to shut up and shook his head. He kept on his way and eventually ended up in the room Ian and Valentine had detention in. "Hey there kiddo!" He said to her, and sat down next to her. He took and ear bud from her and put it in his own. They started talking quietly to themselves and every so often laughed. He looked at Ian and asked him, "Hey Ian, do you have Sasha's number? I need to do my project." He told him. "I doubt she'll do it with you, Levi." Valentine added. "No harm trying." said Levi. Ian opened his eyes to see Levi sitting there. _When did he...?_ Sitting up, he yawned. "Sure... I have it..." He answered looking away. Ian pulled out his phone and wrote down Sasha's number. "Here." He said folding the paper into an air-plane and tossing it towards him. Ian put his phone back in his pocket and laid his head back down on his desk. _30 minutes..._ "If you threaten her that she'll fail, she'll do the project with you, Levi." He added as he closed his eyes. Levi nodded and caught the paper plane. He unfolded it and programmed the number in his phone. Then he texted her. _"Hey princess, when do you wanna work on our project?" _He told her. He put his phone on his lap and went back to talking with Valentine. He sat down and helped her with her homework, and when they were done, they had killed 20 minutes. Sasha glared down at her phone when she had gotten the text. _'Tomorrow'_ she replied. Sasha pulled into her driveway and laughed. Thank goodness her parents weren't home yet, and wouldn't be until late that night. She got out of her car and locked it, and then went inside to make something to eat.  
>Ian had a nice nap until he lifted his head to see his phone buzzing. Sighing, he opened his phone. It was from one of his friends on the football team. Ian ignored the text and sat up rubbing his eyes. 'No more naps in school...' He thought to himself yawning. Levi looked at his phone and sighed. He texted her back saying, "How about we do it tonight because I'm not spending my precious Friday night with you." He put his phone on the desk and started talking to Aden again.<br>Aden looked over at Ian and then looked away at the time. Only a few more minutes left. Levi said Bye to her, then left to go back to class._ 'Whatever. Fine.'_ Sasha texted back when she had gotten his message. She really didn't care and didn't feel like dealing with him. Ian, who had caught Valentine's look blushed and looked away. He started to put his notebooks n papers in his bag, seeing there was only a few minutes left. The teacher had came back and was now sitting at his desk. Shocker. Once Ian had finished, the detention period was over. "You guys may go." The teacher said turning back to his computer to keep playing games. Ian got up quickly and walked out of the room. "Good. Here's my address." He texted her then her address. He put his phone away got, got his bag, and walked out of the room. Valentine who saw Ian look at her a blush, looked away and watched the teacher walk back in. She packed her bag and got ready to leave. One the bell rung and the teacher gave the ok, she flew out of the room and to her locker to meet Levi and get her things. Ian had went to his locker and had gotten his books when his friend Tyler walked up. Tyler was a stocky football player and he had grown up with Ian and Sasha. They were good friends, but he didn't like all the same things as Ian did. "Sup dude. I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled and laughed a little. "I've been around." Ian answered laughing and shutting his locker. "Just have to go to Valentine's house to work on our English project." "Ouch man. That sucks." Ian shrugged. "Eh, I'm ok with it."


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine smiled at Levi and he started telling her about Sasha. "She's so stuck up. I hate that I have to work with her on a project.' Valentine nodded in agreement. "I know. It bites. I hate that I have to work with her snotty boyfriend." She said. He then nodded in agreement to her. They walked to their Bio class together and walked past Tyler and Ian. She didn't like Tyler, but he never really got in her way, so he was just whatever to her. But she knew he teased her. Everybody teased her. Tyler smirked as he watched the two go by. "Oh, and look there they are. Lover Lover. " He laughed at his own stupid joke and waved at Ian. "See ya dude." He ignored the prat and closed his locker and went to his next class. Ian was half-tempted to skip the rest of the day, but he didn't feel like going over to Sasha's like he usually did when he skipped. Life had been hell for the past day for him. And he wanted to sleep some more. Valentine ignored him and kept on her merry way. She couldn't wait to the end of the day, but at the same time she loathed it. That meant going to Ian's place. It was better then going home though. Anything was better then going home. She gave a sigh when she thought about what would happen if she stayed out to late. So she made sure she had a set time. She rubbed her eyes and when the bell rung, she got ready for her test. Ian had sat down in his desk and fell asleep before the late bell could even ring. No one bothered to wake him up, for fear of any of his friends. Ian was to be left alone and that was that. Sasha had been going through her computer files, trying to find anything against Valentine. She had plenty of things on her, but none of it was good enough. She kept clicking, her perfect eyebrows scrunching in agitation. Valentine yawn and before she knew it, school was over. She went to her locker and then outside to meet Ian outside to work on the project at his house. She sat on the steps and waited. Levi, on the other hand, went outside and texted Sasha to ask her when she wanted to come over. He was regretting ever getting her on a project. Maybe if they got an A on this project, the teacher would never pair them up together again. Sasha got his messaged and gave an evil grin. Perfect. _'Now.'_ She texted back and then she turned her computer off. _'Do you need a ride?'_ Ian woke up as the bell rang. He stood and rubbed his eyes. Grabbing his bag, he walked slowly out to the front of the school. "There you are. Ready to go?" He asked as he almost tripped over Valentine. Levi texted her back. "Yeah. Pick me up at the school." He told her, then waited outside against the brick building. Valentine looked up at Ian. "About time." She mumbled then took up. "Yeah, I'm ready." she told him, grabbing her bag. "Fine.' Sasha grabbed her shoes and slipped them. On her way out, she grabbed her purse, keys, and jacket. She got in her car and drove back up to the school. Ian laughed lightly."Let's go Princess." He pulled out his keys and went up to his car. It was a silver Volvo(don't ask. first to pop in my head) and was only a few years old. He opened the passenger seat and then got into the driver seat. "Get in." Levi waited for Sasha to get there, sighing and checking the time every so often. Valentine went to his car and smiled slightly at the princess joke. She looked at the car and raised her eyebrows. Typical. "I know what to do." She told him, and got in the car, slamming the door shut. She put her bag on the ground by her feet and looked out the window with her seat belt on. Ian rolled his eyes as he saw Sasha pull up into the parking lot. "Let's go before she says something stupid again." Turning the Volvo on, he backed out of his spot in the parking lot and pulled out onto the road. He didn't live that far from the school, but he did rather drive than walk. His parents didn't care anyways. Ian turned on the radio and set it on his favourite station. It was a mix of alternative rock along with other kinds of genres. He kept his eyes on the road and soon pulled into his driveway. "We're here." He murmured shutting off the car and getting out. Ian's house was a light gray, two-story building. It had dark gray curtains covering the windows and they all were shut. Typical. Ian went up to the door and unlocked it. "You coming?" Sasha had pulled into the school's parking lot when she saw Ian get in his car. Frowning, she pulled up in front of Levi. "Let's go." She said out of the passenger seat's window. Valentine looked out the window the whole time. She looked at the radio station she put it on, and when she was on Levi's car, before he crashed it, they would listen to this station all the time. It was her only, and favorite, station. She sat in the car for a minute and started at the house. It wasn't what she imagined. She thought of something way bigger in the suburbs like where she lived. She looked at him when he said that and nodded grabbing her bag and following him.  
>Levi went down the steps and into her car. "Hey there Princess." "Can you just get in?" Sasha asked frowning again. She wasn't sure if her plan would work, but she had to try. Ian waited for Valentine to get out of the car as he opened the door. "Ladies first?" He asked holding the door open for her to walk in.<p> 


End file.
